


Your Goddess, of course

by fairyboypoet



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Masquerade, Masquerade Ball, Oral Sex, Victorian, can't believe I wrote straight porn yall, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyboypoet/pseuds/fairyboypoet
Summary: Griffin attends a ball with his friend and gets in a little over his head with a beautiful strangerSubtitled holy shit y'all I wrote straight porn and there might be more chapters because I low key fell in love with these characters and this setting





	Your Goddess, of course

Griffin never would have thought to find himself at a party like this. He didn’t even know things like this really happened, he thought they were fanciful things to push the stories along in the silly romance novels his sister read. Ridiculous things, full of fluff and nonsense, fainting women and dashing heroic men. Silly. He shook his head, now was not exactly the time to be thinking about that. He looked down at the glass of fancy wine some servant had pushed into his hand upon his arrival, then up at the crowded room. It was well lit for a room of its size, he couldn’t deny that, glistening marble columns wrapped with what looked to be gold vines, heavy white drapes hanging off of them to add an almost angelic glow to the room. The house itself was someone’s old manor, left over from the last century and built to host just this kind of event. 

His friend from school, Leon, had invited him to this party, his family was much better off and had many more connections than Griffin’s, and he didn’t want to go alone. It was far outside the city, so they were staying in Leon’s family’s summer home for the week to justify the trip out here. He couldn’t believe there were people who could afford to live like this. Which, he really should find Leon, shouldn’t he? His friend had gone ahead, he had acquaintances at the party he had insisted he wouldn’t be able to see once the night was underway. The party was a masquerade, a costume party. Some debauchery to celebrate the ending of the term at school and relax before the arduous season of families and holidays began. He’d never been to a masquerade, and had no idea how to dress, so Leon had helped him put something together. His dear friend had bought him a new suit, a gorgeous charcoal grey with a brilliant blue brocade, his mask was grey and beaked like a bird, edged with silver, with stray feathers jutting out of the sides to match. Even Griffin had had to admit it cut a striking image when he saw it all assembled in the mirror. Leon wasn’t good for much (though Griffin loved him dearly), but by god did the man know how to dress.

With a deep breath, and a deeper swig from his delicate glass of wine, Griffin ventured forth. The room was dense with people, voices ringing off the marble and he hated to imagine how much worse it would be without the curtains providing some sponge for the sound. A small string quartet was playing off in a far corner and the shape of the room carried it to the front doors without losing a single note. He emerged onto something of a balcony over the dancefloor and was thrown by the sight. All the feathers, swaying fabric, glittering metal and jewels, it was stunning. The way the women on the dance floor moved with the music, as though they had been born, put on the very earth by God to do it, and the men were no different, strong, tall bodies guiding their partners effortlessly in dance. 

He was so caught up by the sight he didn’t notice until it was too late, Leon approaching from behind. A hand clapped down on his shoulder and he gasped in a quite unmanly fashion. 

“Fuck’s sake, Leon!” He breathed, steadying his glass, which by some miracle he had managed to avoid spilling all over himself when he jolted. 

Leon laughed, the bastard, and pulled him in for a hug. “How are you doing, friend? Isn’t the party incredible?”

“Indeed.” He pressed a hand to Leon’s chest to steady him. “And how are you enjoying your…” He made a point of eyeing the glass in Leon’s hand, then the flush of his cheeks, “third? Bottle of wine?”

Leon laughed and shook his head. “Don’t worry so much Griffin! There’s nothing to be done tonight but enjoy yourself!”

“And look after you, apparently.”

Leon shook off his chiding look. “Not even that, my dear Griffin, we are surrounded by some of the most lovely people in the whole country, who would be more than happy to take me off your hands for the night, isn’t that right my dear?” His arm fell around a passing girl, someone in a deep navy dress wearing a peacock mask. Griffin waited with bated breath for the woman to slap Leon, to shriek or tell him off. To his pure shock, the woman giggled and pressed in toward Leon’s chest. 

After spending a long breath blinking in surprise, Griffin cleared his throat. “That’s all well and good, Leon, but you forget, I don’t know anyone here.” 

“No problem, no problem.” Leon was only slightly slurring. “Let’s go introduce you to the people who matter, shall we? Ah! We can start here.” He grinned down at the girl under his arm. “Griffin, may I introduce you to miss Grace Winstrom. Grace, darling, this is my dear friend from university, Griffin.”

“A pleasure.” The girl -Grace- held out her hand to Griffin, clad in a peacock blue silk glove, each of her fingers weighed down with a spectacular ring. Griffin took her hand and bowed to kiss it. 

“The pleasure is all mine, miss Grace.”

“I’ve never met you before, do you not visit the country often?” Grace was pouting under the gilded beak of her mask. 

“No, I’m afraid this is my first opportunity to visit, it is lovely though, perhaps I should bully Leon to bring me here more often?” He gave his best flirty grin.

It got the giggle out of her he’d desired and he suppressed a smirk. Leon wasn’t the only charming one between the two of them.

“Griffin you absolute snake, don’t you dare steal my little Grace away from me.” Leon tugged her away dramatically and she giggled again. Griffin had to wonder, at least vaguely, how many glasses of wine Grace had had to be tolerating Leon like this.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Griffin smiled, but gave Grace a wink nonetheless. 

“Grace, darling, wait for me over on our couch? You know the one. I’ll be along after I introduce Griffin to a few more people.”

“Oh are you going to introduce him to-” She whispered in Leon’s ear.

“Of course I am.” Leon looked absolutely delighted.

“You know what they say about telling secrets, you two.” Griffin chastised fondly. 

“It won’t be secret for long, come on.” With a kiss to Grace’s cheek, Leon dropped his arm from her waist and threw it around Griffin’s shoulders. “Let us go find you someone else to bother tonight, shall we?” Before Griffin could object, Leon was dragging him off into the crowd. 

Griffin got overwhelmed trying to take in all the sights they passed, the masks like something out of a painting, the flowing skirts and elegant capes. Not to mention the perfumes, the smoke from pipes, the potent smell of wine hanging over the room. 

“Pardon me!” Leon was suddenly interjecting them into a circle of people wrapped up in conversation. “Griffin, I would like you to meet-” he rattled off a list of names, each one slipping past Griffin before he had time to grab it. There was a man dressed all in red, his jacket embroidered with black thread, he had a top hat and a mask that resembled a devil face. Another man wore a suit of a deep forest green and had a mask of the Green Man, which Griffin recognized from his light study of Celtic folklore. The last of the men in the circle wore a blue suit accented with gold and his mask was like the face of a dragon, a shimmering blue lined with gold as well. The woman on the arm of the devil-man wore a perfectly white dress, her mask was delicately carved gold, and she wore a small pair of white wings on her back, with a gold circlet resting atop her yellow hair. An angel and a devil. Griffin had to give them props for the wit of that. Of the other two women, one wore a delicate pink dress that draped and fell over her form like a Greek goddess, and her mask was white and the lace spun into hearts, edged with pink thread. She wore a gold laurel crown in her hair. The final woman in the circle was actually someone Griffin thought he recognized from school, under her mask. She had a deep red dress and a black mask, each dripping with jewels of the same color. She wore blood red drops in her ears and her necklace was black lace, also dripping with black jewels. She had an intricate crown wound up in her red hair. 

So caught up in the beauty of each person standing in the circle, Griffin didn’t even realize the conversation had continued on as he stared. Until, that is, the girl in red asked him a question: “Well?”

“Um, excuse me?” He jolted and shook his head to clear it. 

“You must forgive my dear Griffin, he gets so easily overwhelmed, don’t you, dear? Laurelai was just noting that she recognizes you from the university and would like you to remind her what you study.”

“Oh-um, yes, of course. Forgive me. I was so caught up in-anyway-I study history, the ancients, to be specific.”

“Oh that’s fascinating!” Aphrodite chimed in. 

“I wish I could say that it was, but I just spend most of my time reading old Greek. I mean, of course I find it an incredible thrill but-” he glanced up at Leon. “I’m told I’m quite alone in that.” He chuckled nervously.

“Not at all, I spend all my time reading the classics, I find nothing more thrilling.”

“You’re exceptional among...well, everyone, Aphrodite.” He chuckled, taking her hand and kissing it. 

She giggled, the wine in her other hand threatening to spill over onto the rose colored fabric of her gown. 

“Do take care of him, won’t you?” Leon looked to the group, clapping a hand over Griffin’s heart. “He’s too much of a charmer for his own good.”

“We’ll take good care of him.” The Green Man chuckled and shooed Leon off into the crowd, no doubt to float his way back to Grace. 

Aphrodite drifted across the circle to hold onto his arm, and he looked across at all of them sheepishly. “You must forgive me, my friends, I was so struck by your costumes I...I missed your names.”

Aphrodite giggled in his ear and raised a finger to point around the circle. She gave him each of their names: the devil was Peter and his angelic companion Alice, the Green Man was Thomas, the dragon Wilfred, Laurelai, dripping in blood and jewels he knew from university, and her own name was Claire. 

“Lovely to meet you all.” He raised his glass to them and downed the last sip of wine. “But if you’ll excuse me, my glass is terribly empty and I really must refill it.” He bowed his way elegantly out, but when he attempted to remove his arm from Aphrodite-Claire-’s grasp, she held on. 

“You must allow me to go with you, how else will you find your way back?”

He chuckled and nodded. “I fear you’re right, dear goddess. Lead the way.”

She giggled and stepped forward, guiding him toward the crowded drinks table. The servant there was happy to refresh his wine, and as he reached for a small cake on the next table, overflowing with snacks, the room went still and silent. 

He followed the soft gasps that echoed through the room to the grand staircase that lead up to the family quarters. A woman stood atop the stairs, hair spilling down her shoulders from an elegant crown atop her head. Her skirts and the lace encircling her shoulders were the color of champagne, broken up by a sky-blue corset, a ribbon trailing down from her waist over her skirts. She had a gold veil cascading down behind her and a white rose in her hand. She surveyed the room under a glittering gold and opal mask. Finishing off her striking appearance were a pair of white wings spanning from the tip of her head to the floor. A smile spread across her painted lips and she inclined her head to the room. At her small instruction, the room swung back into motion as with a spell breaking. The band raised their instruments once more, chatter filled the air. The party sprung back to life, but Griffin couldn’t pry his eyes from the beautiful creature descending the stairs. 

“Who...is she?” He breathed finally.

Aphrodite-Claire-sounded upset when she answered. “Arabella Crescent. Her family owns this place. She’s the hot new commoddity, debuted last winter and no one’s shut up about her since.”

“So she’s young?” He frowned, she didn’t look young enough to have just been brought out. The average would be sixteen, seventeen, she looked twenty at least.

“No, she just got back from studying in France, her parents wouldn’t allow her anything less.”

“Wow.” Arabella had made her way down into the crowd now, and were it not for the bright reflecting light off her crown, he would have lost her. But there she was, smiling a kind, serene smile and making small talk with friends. She was a goddess among men. He wasn’t even near her, and it was all Griffin could do to keep his tongue from going dead in his mouth. Claire scoffed.   
“All the same, as though she’s got something special about her.” 

He turned to look at her. “I’m so sorry, do forgive me dear, that was incredibly rude of me.”

“Yes, it was.” He could hear the joke in her voice, regardless of how well she was hiding her smile. “But I suppose, as you’re the most charming gentleman I’ve run into all night, I have to forgive you.”

He chuckled and smiled in relief. “Your kindness is much appreciated, my lady.” He offered her his arm and, tearing his attention away from Arabella, guided her back to the group she had been part of.

They stood and talked for a long while. Laurelai was studying literature at the university, a field that overlapped enough with his own they were content to spend nearly half an hour going back and forth with each other about both contemporary and ancient literature. Thomas, the Green Man, was a student of law, working under his father to become a lawyer in London. Griffin didn’t know much about contemporary law, but he was more than happy to watch the edges of Thomas’ beard flit around his mask as the man talked at length about all the excitement of being a student of law, of attending trials and meeting criminals his father was to defend. 

Griffin was well into his fourth glass of wine, and ready to leap in and start what could have devolved into an all out fistfight with Wilfred on Egyptian law and writing systems when a soft voice cut in. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen, I don’t mean to interrupt.”

Mid breath, Griffin looked down, though not far, he wasn’t exactly a man of great stature himself, to see the glowing top of Arabella’s crown at his right shoulder. Like the wind was knocked out of them, both he and Wilfred fell silent. And it was to both their advantage they did, Griffin because at his height, he stood no chance against Wilfred, a towering figure of a man who played on his university’s rugby team, as Griffin had found out through the course of this argument.

But that was very, very unimportant right now because Arabella was standing at his shoulder and smiling around the circle at them.

“Please, no offense taken.” He breathed, because everyone else seemed as dumbstruck by her presence as he was.

She looked up at him directly and smiled, and he felt every part of his soul briefly shatter and piece itself back together. “Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met?”

“Oh, uh, no, I’m a friend of Leon’s.” He gestured vaguely in the direction Leon had vanished off in over an hour ago. 

“Oh Leon, what a darling. Any friend of Leon’s is more than welcome in my home.”

“Thank you.” He must have sounded breathy and in need of help, because Peter cut in. 

“Uh, Arabella, this is Griffin Fields. Griffin, this is Arabella Crescent, our hostess.”

“Griffin, lovely to meet you.” She offered him a hand gloved in delicate champagne colored lace. She looked even more incredible in person. Griffin promptly took her hand and raised it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

“An honor to meet you, Miss Crescent.” He smiled and nodded. 

“What were you talking about?” She smiled around the group, though Griffin couldn’t help but notice her eyes linger on him for a second longer before she looked away.

“Well-”

Before Wilfred could embarrass them both and start the argument fresh, Thomas cut in. “Wilfred and Griffin were having a friendly disagreement over a mutual passion.”

“A mutual passion?” The grin that spread over Arabella’s face was unnervingly devilish for Griffin’s taste. “Sounds scandalous.”

“Oh it was indeed.” Peter grinned as both Griffin and Wilfred opened their mouths to object. When they both gave him questioning glances, Peter just winked at Griffin and he felt his cheeks flush. Was he being that obvious?

“I’ll want to hear all about it, of course, once I’ve spoken to the rest of my guests.” Arabella smiled again, and gave Griffin one last lingering glance before dipping into a slight curtsy and exiting their small circle. 

“What was that for?” Griffin elbowed Peter in his devilish ribs.

“I couldn’t help it! The way you were looking at her, like a stray puppy begging for scraps. She’s completely unattainable, you poor soul. No one in this room is good enough for her, as far as her father’s concerned.”

“What? Half the most eligible bachelors in London are in this room! What are they waiting for, a prince?”

“That’s what the chatter is around the salons, but no one’s sure.” Claire offered, rolling her eyes under her pink mask. 

“Ridiculous if you ask me, she’s only as good as the rest of us.” Laurelai was leaning poutily against a pillar and sipping at her wine.

“Careful, Laurelai, you’ll start to sound resentful.” Wilfred grinned. Without wasting a breath, Laurelai dug her heel into Wilfred’s toes. 

“I do not resent a girl like that. Thinks she’s some goddess among men. Like to see her last a minute on the streets in London. Just walking from shop to shop, she’d faint from all the scandal.”

 

The room was spinning. Surely that must be it. Somehow, by some magic, the room had become elevated and was spinning on its axis. “Like a carousel.” Griffin mumbled to himself, looking at his fingers as though they held some power to steady the room. He wasn’t sure how much wine he’d had, and at this point he didn’t dare ask anyone who might have been keeping track. At some point during the evening, he’d found his way to a couch and collapsed there, and the room had been spinning at a decreasing rate ever since, so that was a win.   
“Here, darling, open up.” He looked up from his hands and realized someone was holding a cup to his lips.

“Now, hold on.” He gently pushed the hand at his mouth away. “What, exactly are you trying to get me to drink?” He braced himself and turned to look at who was sitting next to him, half expecting Claire, or maybe Laurelai, though once Alice had stopped hiding behind Peter she seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for him as well. Once his head swung to the side however, he felt himself immediately sober up, as if on instinct. On the plush couch beside him was none other than Arabella, looking as much like a goddess as ever. Her wings were wound elegantly behind her so as not to bend their frames. 

“It’s just some water, darling, I’m afraid you’ve had a bit too much wine.”

“Well, that I cannot argue with.” He released his pressure against the hand holding the cup, and she raised it to his lips. While he drank, her spare hand found its way into his hair to support his head. He wasn’t really that drunk, but he couldn’t deny it felt nice. 

She sat with him for a while, spinning her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Once the water had calmed the spinning to the point where the room was more or less stationary, he turned to look at her again. 

As he was about to open his mouth to speak, she raised a finger to his lips. “Let me, darling, so you don’t make a fool of yourself. I’d like to dance with you. Do you dance?”

“I wouldn’t say I would win any competitions, but I do believe I know how to-” before he could finish the surely disastrous end to that sentence, her finger returned to his lips and she smiled.   
“Good, then ask me to dance.”

He smiled at her candor and got to his feet. He felt much better than he had been afraid he would. Hand outstretched, back arched into a bow, he met her eyes. “Miss Arabella, would you do me the honor of being my dance partner?”

“I would be delighted.” With a smile, she took his hand and rose to her feet. He lead her down to the dance floor and they took their place at the center. When the band started the next song, they started up. The tips of Arabella’s wings just brushed the marble floors.

“You’re a remarkable dancer.” She murmured in his ear as he twirled and spun her.

“I learned from my parents, when I was young. They were so in love.”

“Are you in love?” With a spin, their bodies pressed together once more. 

“Not yet, no. Or maybe I am. Maybe I fall in love with each and every person I meet. I’m not quite sure yet, and it’s very exciting.”

“You’re full of surprises, Mr. Fields.” Her smile was secretive.

“What can I-” Before he could finish, she leaned in close to his ear again.

“I can’t wait to pry each and every one of them out of you.”

“I-” This time, he was interrupted by the song coming to an end, and he forced himself to close his agape mouth and bow to Arabella as custom dictated. She curtseyed to him and offered her hand for him to take. Ever obedient, he raised his arm to meet her hand and guided her off the dance floor. 

“Miss Arabella I-” Once they were safely away from the prying eyes of the dance floor, he dared to speak. But again, before he could finish, her finger was over his lips. This was beginning to get frustrating. 

“I’m going to give you some very explicit instructions, Mr. Fields, and you’re going to follow them, do you understand?”

He looked down at her. There was no way a girl this soft and beautiful could be speaking to him with such authority, right?

He nodded, despite himself. If nothing else, he wanted to see where this was going to go. 

“I’m going to put a key in the front pocket of your jacket, the key is to my private rooms. In five or so minutes, you’re going to go up the stairs and take a right, then the next right. The third door is mine, it has an ivy plant in a pot beside the door. You’re going to go inside and make yourself comfortable on the green sofa inside, and you’re not to move or do anything more until I join you, understood?”

He swallowed, his brain grasping at all the information she had just given him, and nodded. “Yes, Miss Arabella.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to go converse with a few more of my guests, I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

She curtseyed to him one last time and turned to go. He stared after her, dumbstruck, until she disappeared into the crowd. 

He hurried over to the snack table, grabbing a handful of small cakes and shoving them into his mouth. Whatever was about to happen, he could not be inebriated for it. As he ate, he felt the key bouncing against his chest in the breast pocket of his jacket. He hadn’t even noticed her slip it in there. 

He found a corner and stared at the clock above the mantle for the next five minutes. He could feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest, and his brain was running laps imagining all the possible scenarios. First, he’d go up the stairs. Then he’d take a right. No. The second right. No. The first right at the top of the stairs. Then the next. Then it would be the third door with an ivy plant beside it. He’d open the door. Then what? His mind couldn’t even conceive of what might happen next. Would it all be an elaborate ruse? Would she leave him sitting there all night like a fool? Or what if she had some number of giant, terrifying lovers who would be waiting to pummel him for daring to get so close to her-

The minute hand ticked for the fifth time since their conversation and he pushed himself off the wall he’d been leaning on. He took a deep breath. It felt as though every eye in the room was on him as he made his way to the stairs and slipped up them, worming his way past enamored couples and other rowdy partygoers. He made it to the top of the stairs and took the first right, then the next. He found the door with the potted ivy beside it and fumbled in his pocket for the key. It clicked into place and turned, so that was one worst case scenario vanquished. He pushed the door and walked inside. It was quiet, and dark save for the fireplace crackling in the sitting room. It was...lovely. The room was warm and cozy, there were two chairs on either side of the fire and a sofa a few feet in front of it. The sofa was green, meaning it was the one he’d been instructed to sit in. He took his jacket off and draped it over the back of the sofa, he placed the key down on the coffee table between the sofa and the fire, and he sat down. Now he would just, well, wait, he supposed. He crossed his right leg over his left. The fire crackled. He crossed his left leg over his right. Somewhere in the room, a clock ticked. 

It felt like an eternity, but really couldn’t have been more than half an hour, before he heard a key turn in the lock and the door swing open. Arabella stepped inside and looked around, almost as though she couldn’t see him at first. Her eyes did a sweep of the room before landing on his figure. 

“Stand up.” Her voice was incredibly soft, but Griffin knew a command when he heard one. He rose to his feet and stepped forward. “Help me get these off, would you?” She brushed her hair aside to reveal what seemed like a very intricate structure holding the wings on her back. He moved around the couch to where she stood and raised his hands, unsure and unwilling to do anything that might break the construction. Those wings probably cost more than his apartment in London was worth. “Come on, then.” At her instruction, he pressed on, finding the string that held together the laces holding the harness on her body. He delicately unstrung it, trying to be careful not to touch her bare skin as he went. “You’re very skilled with your hands.” She murmured as he slowly pulled the string from loop through loop. 

“Thank you. I played music as a child.” He murmured, focused intently on the work so he didn’t think too hard about the beautiful woman whose private rooms he was in. “I never did get the chance to ask what you were dressed as?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She hummed, glancing over her shoulder at him. “I’m your goddess of course.”

Any words he might have said next died in his throat. “I-my-my what?”

“Your goddess.”

“Mine, in particular?”

“Well I am now.” A smirk crossed her painted lips and she looked forward again. “Aren’t you done with those straps yet?”

“Oh-uh-nearly.” His fingers fumbled slightly as he worked the last loop undone and gently pulled the apparatus off of her. “Where would you like them?”

“Set them in the closet.” She waved vaguely to a dresser in the corner of the room. He shuffled over and opened it, trying to hold the wings off the floor as he put them away, feeling like he was balancing the weight of the world as he did. There was a spot that seemed made for the wings to go, so he set them there and turned back to return to Arabella. She was standing by the fire, and when he was level with her again, he realized she’d unwrapped the baby blue ribbon from around her waist. 

He looked at it curiously as he stepped into her space once again. She wasn’t that much shorter than him, really, the top of her head reached nearly his nose, and if anything it was her who made him feel small. 

“You’re not...innocent, are you, Griffin?” She asked sweetly. Cheeks flushing again, he shook his head. He could tell from her tone what she meant. He was no blushing virgin, thank you very much. Well, maybe he was blushing, but he was no virgin.

“Good. As much fun as it would be for me to be your first, it’s always more satisfying when you know what you’re doing, don’t you agree?” She looked up at him, expectant.   
“I...miss Arabella, may I please ask what is going on?”

She tilted her head to the side.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“I’m afraid not to me, no.”

“Then let me explain.” She reached up and poised two fingers on his sternum, which she walked up his chest as he spoke. “I think you’re an incredibly beautiful boy, and I want to spend the rest of tonight finding out how to make you squirm.”

“I-...”

“Understood?”

“Y-Yes Ma’am.” Her fingers were on his lips now, and she grinned in response to his words. 

“Good.” She reached up with her free hand and wound the ribbon around his neck like a scarf, or a noose. “Come with me.” She tightened the ribbon and turned to walk toward the open doorway, which he could only assume led to her bedroom. The silk tight around his neck, he had no choice but to follow her into the other room. It was dark, and he couldn’t see where he was going, trusting her lead to keep him from tripping over anything. When they’d walked some distance into the next room, he felt the pull on the ribbon lessen. “Kneel down here and don’t move.”  
Was he really going to do this?

In his brief moment of thought, the ribbon tightened and he had no choice but to fall to his knees with a soft thud. Apparently, he really was going to do this. He stayed still, there on the surprisingly soft floor of Arabella’s bedroom, waiting with bated breath as she moved around the room lighting candles. 

“I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want, don’t worry, I’m not cruel.” Her voice carried, lilting through the room, which was getting brighter by the second. He could now see the red brocade bedspread, just a couple feet in front of his face. He was kneeling on a plush grey fur rug, the bed itself was burnished wood with gilded floral accents. The room dripped of opulence, and he couldn’t help but be turned on by the atmosphere it created.

He realized, as he raised his head to look around for Arabella, he was still wearing his bird mask. He reached up to take it off, sighing in relief at the cool air on his face again. He hadn’t realized how hot it had gotten under there. He set the mask down at his side and looked up to realize Arabella was standing in front of him. She curled two slim fingers around his chin and angled his face up to look at her. 

“You are beautiful.” She murmured, and he tried to look away as his cheeks turned red. Her grip tightened. “I didn’t say you could look away from me.”

He gave a slight nod.

“What do you say?”

“I-I’m sorry?” He breathed. 

“Good.” She smiled, and released his chin. She reached up and untied the gold ribbon holding her shining mask on her face. She let it fall into her open palm and set it on the bed. She was even more beautiful without it, shining eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips. How did he end up here with such a beautiful woman?

She wound her hand in the ribbon around his neck again. “Stand up.” She hummed, and he didn’t need to be told twice. He rose to his feet, slightly clumsy as there’s no elegant way to stand once someone has forced you on your knees.

She unwound the ribbon from his neck and draped it around her own, like she was just holding it there for a moment. After a moment of looking up thoughtfully into his face, she reached up and untied his tie. He opened his mouth to object, but to his surprise, found the tie stuffed inside as he tried to speak. 

“I don’t want to hear you right now.” Her tone was still sugary sweet. She smiled and reached up, unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers.

“Excuse me-” The words were muffled beyond understanding by the tie in his mouth and he huffed in frustration. She tugged his shirt out of his pants and ran her hands up his torso. The second her skin touched his, he felt shivers run through his body. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and guided it down his arms, keeping her torso as far away from his as possible while her hands touched every inch of him they could. Once his shirt fluttered to the floor, she nodded and met his eyes again.

“Very nice.” Her voice changed to a purr as she looked him over. He tried to object again and she just giggled and shook her head. She walked around him, poising a fingernail on his shoulder and spinning it as she moved. She stopped behind his back and when he tried to angle to see what she was doing, she dug her nail into his skin. “Hold still, Griffin.”  
He huffed but conceded, looking ahead once again. 

He heard the ribbon slide off her shoulder, then the whooshing sound of fabric moving through the air, then he felt it wind around his wrists. He made a muffled noise of protest, but at this point he knew there was no point, and they both knew he didn’t want her to stop. She wound the silk around his wrists a few times and it made a satisfying swishing sound as she cinched it tight. A soft, sharp breath slipped in past the fabric of his tie, and the soft pressure of Arabella’s hand on his shoulder guided him back to his knees. 

“There.” She walked around him, silk skirt trailing along the floor as she moved. “Now you’re even more beautiful.” She smiled and sat on the edge of her bed to look at him. “Oh darling, the things I would love to do to you.” She raised a hand and crooked her finger to beckon him forward. It felt like a bit of a trap, there was no way to do that and still look even remotely attractive, but she hadn’t given him a choice. He shuffled forward on his knees, doing his best not to waddle like a seabird. She stopped him as he got close to her knees and she bent forward. “But I think I’ll start easy.” She removed the tie from his mouth and closed the distance between their faces, pressing their lips together in a languid kiss. Her lips were so plush, and so soft, and she certainly knew how to use them. It didn’t take long for him to get aroused, his knees beginning to shake as he struggled to not lean against her legs. 

She raised a hand and rested it gently on his collar bone just below his throat, fingers parted as though to remind him she could choke him at any moment. With a purr, she pulled back from his lips, and when he tried to follow, helpless to the small whine that escaped him, giggled at his misery. “From now on, unless I kiss you first, you have to ask, understood?”

He looked up into her eyes, prepared to object, but she looked so beautiful, and the sweet smile spread across her now slightly kiss-swollen lips melted him. He could never say no to that smile, so he just nodded.

“Good boy.” She purred, and if he hadn’t been aroused before, there was no way he wasn’t now. A puff of air escaped him and his cheeks flushed dark red. She smirked, an honest to God smirk. “You like being called a good boy, don’t you Griffin?” She purred and leaned in tantalizingly close.

“I-well…” He stuttered over his words, ready to babble his way out of an answer.

“Just answer the question.” 

“Yes.” He breathed. 

“Then you just have to keep being good.” Another sweet smile, and she leaned in to kiss him again. Her lips moved against his slowly, she clearly was in no rush and she certainly knew what she was doing. He’d never felt like this with a woman before. Of course he loved pleasing his partners, listening to them and being told what they enjoy, but this was different. He’d never had someone be so in control before, give him rules about things like kissing. It was exhilarating. He’d never realized how incredible it could be to not be the one in control. Her gloved hands cupped his cheeks, the soft scrape of the lace against his jaw sent shivers down his neck, and he could feel his hair bristling where her long nails rested against his skin. They stayed like that a long time, just kissing, Griffin helpless to move things along and forced to just enjoy the feeling. He wanted so badly to touch her, to lay her down on the bed and put his mouth on her, but he had to wait. And it was thrilling.

Eventually, even she seemed to get impatient, nails dragging down his cheeks, past his neck, and resting like a threat across his collarbones. A soft whine slipped from his lips at the scratching of her nails against his skin. She propped herself up on the bed to look down at him once again. “Beautiful.” She purred, her lipstick smeared slightly. She stood up and walked to her vanity, picking up a handkerchief and cleaning it up. “So many things I want to do to you.” She floated back over to where he knelt on the floor, dropping a hand to trail across his shoulders as she circled around him. “But tonight I think we’ll just let you show me you’re worth keeping around, shall we?”

“I-“ He tried to object to her tone, but she put a finger over his lips. 

“I’ll put the tie back, if you don’t behave. You don’t want that, do you?”

He shook his head and, for good measure, kissed her finger. 

Her smile in response was bemused, like she hadn’t thought that was something he could do. Without breaking eye contact, she lowered herself to sit back on the bed. “Come here, I want you to kneel between my legs.”

He flushed, turning pink from his cheeks to his chest, but did his best to crawl as close to her as he could without losing all his dignity. “Good boy.” She placed a kiss on each of his cheeks.

He looked up at her proudly, he was straining in his trousers by now, feeling like a foolish young school boy. For god’s sake, she hadn’t even done more than kiss him and he was already painfully aroused. 

“I could spend all night just looking at you, you know.” She mused. “But that wouldn’t be very fun for you, would it?”

That was a trick question. He just blinked instead of answering. 

With a smirk, she wound a hand into his hair. “Good boy.” She tugged, craning his head back to expose his neck, which she wasted no time in attaching her lips to. He couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his lips. He often kissed his lovers’ necks, but he’d never had one do it back to him. Stars burst behind his eyes at the stinging pain of her teeth digging into his tender flesh. He was going to have a mark in the morning, and the worst part was he didn’t care. He just wanted more.

Completely at ease and in control, Arabella worked her way across and down his neck, sometimes sucking or biting, sometimes just kissing. The constant question every time her lips left his skin of what would happen next kept his breaths short and harsh. With one last sharp bite to his collar bone, she pulled back and looked him over again, an artist admiring her work. “Perfect.” She raised her free hand to cup his cheek, running her thumb over his spread, panting lips. 

“You’re going to show me what that mouth is capable of now, beautiful boy.”

Who was he to say no?

She rose to her feet again, and he couldn’t help but think she was doing an awful lot of wandering for this sort of occasion. Maybe it made it fun for her. With a sweep of her hair over one shoulder, his arousal reminded him he didn’t particularly care what she did so long as she didn’t stop making him feel like this.

She walked behind a screen in a corner of the room and he whined before he could think to stop himself. 

“Patience is a virtue, dear Griffin.” She chuckled behind the screen. He could hear the swish of laces moving through eyelets, then fabric fluttering to the ground. When she came out again, she had taken off the sky blue corset and wore only the champagne colored gown that cascaded down her body from a panel of lace around her neck. She sat before him on the bed again and reached behind her neck. In one smooth motion, the collar of lace fell from her shoulders and she guided it down her body to expose her breasts and stomach. 

“Fuck me.” He breathed, struck by the pale glow of her bare skin.

“Only if you’re very, very well behaved.” She smirked at her own teasing. “Now come here. You’re going to start here,” She rested one painted fingernail on her chest just below the divot of her collarbone, “and when I pull your hair you may go lower. Understand?”

“Yes.” He breathed eagerly, shuffling in as close between her legs as he could get, fingers twitching behind his back. Her thighs were so close to his arms, if only he could use his hands to push them apart, to hold them and caress them-

“Good.” She tangled a hand in his hair and pulled him in. Relaxing into the moment, Griffin let himself take in her smell, light and floral-roses, and maybe Lillies. He felt the softness of where his lips were barely hovering over her skin. He puckered them, dropping a sweet kiss against the skin pulling taught over her ribcage. His eyes fluttered shut and he got to work, kissing each inch of skin from shoulder to shoulder. When he found a spot that made her gasp when he kissed it, he stopped there and sealed his lips over it, sucking too lightly to make a bruise but hard enough she could feel it. Her hand tangled in his hair, threatening to pull the strands from their roots but he didn’t stop, instead daring to dig his teeth in ever so slightly. Her free hand found its way to his shoulder and her nails dug in and dragged upward, leaving four angry red lines in his flesh. He released her skin with a gasp, his cock twitching in response. He’d never thought something like that would make him so hard, but here he was, practically dripping he was so turned on. 

“Keep going.” She was breathy now as well, he had finally broken some of her composure. She tugged his hair and allowed him an inch closer to her breasts. He did the same thing as before, kissing and swirling his tongue over her soft skin until he found a particularly sensitive spot, which then he focused on until She forced him to move on. Finally, when he was throbbing and straining against the ribbon binding his hands, she let him put his mouth on the skin of her breasts. Fighting himself to keep from going too fast and ruining it, he forced himself to keep his languid pace. She was more responsive now, he couldn’t help but feel proud of the state he’d clearly reduced her to. Her face was flushed and she was clenching his hair tightly, her other hand now resting permanently on his shoulder, ready to dig her nails in at any moment. She had already scratched his skin raw there, it was hot and stinging and it made him all the more determined to make her feel good. He sealed his lips over her nipple, swirling his tongue in quick circles. She moaned, honestly moaned, and pressed his body more firmly against hers. It was thrilling, having the woman be in charge, dictating his every move, every touch. He pinched the soft nub between his teeth and she dug her nails into his shoulder again. God, that had no business feeling that good. He’d never imagined this side of himself, the side so eager and ready to please, to follow directions.

He kissed his way across her ribs to give her other nipple the same treatment, worshiping it until she decided she’d had enough and yanked his head away. He stared up at her, starry eyed and breathless. 

“You’re very, very good at that.” She praised, just as winded as he was. 

“Thank you.” He didn’t care how foolish he sounded, thanking her for praise like that. 

“You certainly know how to treat a goddess.” She gathered herself enough to smirk down at him again. “But I need to make sure you know all the ways to worship properly.”

His face scrunched curiously. “Did I not-“

She hushed him and removed the hand from his shoulder to gather the fabric of her skirt at her knee and raise it part way up her calf. 

“Oh.” He breathed. “That I do believe I can do.”

“Prove it.” 

She pushed his head down toward the floor as she released his hair, and, at eye level with her shoes, he spawned a plan. He was more than happy to give up control (apparently), but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun teasing her back. He shuffled back and nudging her skirt aside to get at her shoes, he kissed the tip of the toes, then a few inches higher. If she was going to make him wait for god knows how long, he would make her wait as long as he liked as well. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He raised his eyes from her ankle and met her gaze. 

“You told me to worship, my lady, I’m just being thorough.” He smirked at her surprised huff in response, and continued to kiss every few inches up her leg. Each time he moved higher, she would drag more of her skirt up the length of her leg, since he was helpless to move it himself. He got to her knee and lingered there, kissing all the way around to find the spots that made her breath catch. She seemed most sensitive just at the crook of the joint, and he spent a long moment moving his tongue over the skin there through her stockings. He continued along up her inner thigh, and her breath caught on nearly every spot he kissed. He couldn’t blame her, everyone was sensitive there. He spent a long moment kissing and nipping at the skin just above where her stocking ended, and her hand found its way back into his hair. She tugged him higher, and he allowed her to move him, dragging his lips along her thigh until he got just close enough to where she wanted him. Then he pulled back.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She had dropped back onto one elbow on the bed and now propped herself back up to glower at him.

“I’ve only done one side, how can I prove I can worship properly if I’m not thorough?” 

She tangled her hand in his hair, gripping tightly. “You’ll prove it another night.” She breathed, and pulled his head back between her thighs. “Now show me you can do as you’re told.”

A shiver ran down his spine and he leaned in. She’d removed her underclothes behind the screen too, leaving him unrestricted access. He brushed his nose along the crease of her groin, then followed it with his tongue. She gasped and shivered, the hand in his hair tightening. “Griffin…” The breathy word held a threat, that if he didn’t do what he’d been told, there’d be some hell to pay, and as thrilling as that idea was to him, the thought of hearing her gasping and moaning was much more appealing. 

He moved to her center, trailing his tongue over her folds, a teasingly light touch because he couldn’t completely give up the thrill of her pushing him further. A tug on his hair and he pressed his tongue between them, dragging it along her tender flesh. She tasted delicious, and he could tell she was just as worked up as he was. He twitched in his trousers again as she moaned in response to his tongue. With a satisfied purr, he closed his eyes and set to work, dragging and licking and kissing in every way he could think of to make her moan. And moan she did, she hooked one leg around his back, pressing his hips against the footboard, trapping him in place. He could feel her breathing heavily, could tell she had fallen back on the bed again and despite not being able to see past the pile of her skirt on her hips, he could tell her back was arched and her face flushed. And what an honor to reduce a woman of such composure, such dignity, to this state. She was fucking incredible. 

He worked his tongue over her, swiping across her clit, and it didn’t take long to find the way she liked it best. Her thighs clamped around his head and it was all he could do to not break the ribbon holding his arms behind his back to force her legs back open. “A-Ah…Griffin…” she forced herself back into a sitting position, one hand holding his head in place while the other dragged fresh lines into his untouched shoulder, one swipe causing as much damage as several had on his other side. It stung and burned and only spurred him to move his tongue faster, desperate now to bring her over the edge. He could feel her thighs shaking around his shoulders, he could tell how close she was. He scraped his teeth over her clit and the shock was enough. She gasped and her body began to shake, he swirled his tongue over her twitching flesh to ease her through it, letting out a soft moan of his own as she began to come down from the high. 

Her hand didn’t move from his hair, she just dragged him back and let her skirt fall to cover herself again.

“You are a very good boy.” She breathed, letting the praise fall between them before kissing him passionately. He moaned, reminded again of his own arousal throbbing between his legs. “I suppose since it’s your first time, I should reward you, shouldn’t I?”

He nodded, cheeks burning with embarrassment at being so desperate. He had never acted like this before, never been so completely open and willing to give over control like this.   
“Stand up.” She got to her feet as she gave the command, and he stood, knees shaking. She pressed her hand against his collarbone and backed him against her vanity, his feet stumbling the whole way. When his butt hit the wood surface, she sank slowly to her knees in front of him.

He cursed, breathless once again, and grabbed onto the edge of the countertop with his bound hands. She made short work of his belt, tossing it to the side and unfastening his trousers. She pulled them down and tossed them away, leaving her half clothed and him completely naked. He flushed again when he caught his reflection in the French doors to her balcony. She didn’t miss a second, batting his knees to the sides with one hand and leaning in to kiss the tip of his cock, now so hard he was sure all she would really have to do to send him over the edge was blow on it. 

Still, she didn’t seem like the type to take the easy out. She wrapped one hand around the base in a viselike grip. Oh no. She was going to drag this out as much as she could, wasn’t she?

Sure enough, she started as agonizingly slow as he had, placing feather light kisses along his tip, down his shaft, and back up, so light he could barely feel them. 

“Please…” He couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping his lips, he was so desperate and already so close. 

“Hush, Griffin, as much as I like begging, you should save it for when it might actually get you what you want.” She sounded far too proud of herself. 

She finally let him feel her tongue, swirling it around his tip, and it felt so good it was almost unreal. His head fell back and his eyelids fluttered shut. She took the first few inches into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and bobbing her head just slightly. He moaned, knees threatening to give way.

“A-Arabella I…”

She pulled off, her lips making a pop as she did. “You’ll wait until I say.” She squeezed his base firmly. “Or I won’t be very nice to you at all next time, understand?” 

He whimpered, eyes still clamped shut, but nodded. “Y-yes, miss Arabella.” 

She purred in satisfaction and went back, taking a few more inches into her mouth and bobbing her head, massaging him. It felt so good, he had no idea how he would hold off, or how long she would make him. He wanted relief so bad, he had enjoyed watching her so much he had nearly forgotten about himself, but now all he could think about was his own satisfaction. He could feel himself twitching against the drag of her tongue and he was about to let out another soft moan when she pulled off again. She sat back and watched him twitch, smirking at her work. She started moving her hand, loosening her grip as she moved the ring of her fingers up and down his shaft. 

“Oh God, Arabella, please, please-fuck-please…I…”

“No, Griffin, not yet.” She purred, shaking her head.

This went on for what felt like eternity, she would put her mouth around him, or pump her hand, doing just enough to bring him right to the edge but not enough. Never enough. He didn’t know how long it had been but it wasn’t much time before he was begging, babbling nonsense just begging her to let him come. He was fairly certain all manner of flowery praise fell from his lips, calling her a goddess, calling her the most beautiful, incredible creature in the world, promising all manner of things if she would just please let him finish-

“Now.” With one last drag of her palm from base to tip, he was coming, shivers running through his whole body as he spilled into her lips. It was the most incredible orgasm he had ever had, his knuckles turning white in his desperate grip to not fall over.

She waited for him to finish and purred in satisfaction. She swallowed and sat back on her heels, running her fingertips over his still twitching shaft. “Good boy, Griffin.” She cooed, and stood up. She guided him, with a gentle hand on his shoulder, to turn around, and unbound his hands. As he turned back around, he raised his arms and rubbed his wrists, sighing in relief at having free movement again. “Come on.” She took his hands, her smile kind again, and guided him to the bed. She pulled back the blankets and helped him climb in before removing her dress and following after him. She settled with her head on his chest, and as if on instinct, he began running his hand through her hair. “You did very well.” She hummed, tracing patterns across his skin with her fingers. “I think I’ll keep you.” She picked her head up to smile flirtatiously at him and he returned it softly. 

“That was incredible.” He admitted. “I never knew anything like that was…well…possible. Or that I could enjoy it so much.”

“We have a world of possibility to explore.” She murmured, dropping a kiss on his nipple before resting her head on his chest again.

They murmured softly for a little while longer about nothing, the party, their mutual friends, until the warmth of the hearth and the bed overtook them both and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
